


"you have no reason to be nervous"

by rzbrrii



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nooks, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, gender-neutral trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rzbrrii/pseuds/rzbrrii
Summary: Your name is kankri vantas and you have never been more nervous in your life. Tonight you are going on a date with your long time matesprit, Cronus Ampora."You have no reason to be nervous" you tell yourself looking in the mirror.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so by the way i kinda made kankri a girl in this?? or nonbinary or something? idk its porn it doesnt matter? but basically he wears a dress and has tits..

Your name is kankri vantas and you have never been more nervous in your life. Tonight you are going on a date with your long time matesprit, Cronus Ampora. 

"You have no reason to be nervous" you tell yourself looking in the mirror. The voice in your head looks at the mirror and thinks other wise. You are wearing a short satin-y dress that your moirail made you. It clings to your every curve. And you happen to have a lot of curves. It shows all the cleavage that you could muster from the most push-up-y bra you own and cuts in aggressively at the waist, allowing the thickness of your hips to blossom out like pillowy soft flower petals. The fabric is stretched out around the curve of your ass so tight you can see the small bumps of cellulite and it leaves a bit of the bottom of your cheeks exposed. Porrim had convinced you to wear fishnets with this. And a pair of small kitten heels. You feel ridiculous. 

But to be completely honest, Your insecurities come less from your outfit and more from what you are wearing underneath said outfit. Namely: In equally an bright red as your dress, your blood, and your relationship; the aforementioned push up bra and a crimson, lace-y thong. The mere thought of cronus seeing you in such an outfit makes you blush deeply and shudder. Perhaps you are not quite completely embarrassed. You are also excited. You feel sexy. Tonight is the night. 

The doorbell rings cheerfully and shocks you out of your introspection. You hustle to the door and answer with a big smile. Yes. You are excited.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Your name is cronus ampora and you are dumbstruck. You are standing stock still with your jaw dropped to the floor. Your heart flutters to fast like a hummingbird. Your matesprit looks amazing. 

He stands there with a toothy smile, practically buzzing with happiness, hands on his hips blabbing away and you are not listening at all. Instead you are running you eyes down the silhouette of his body. Going slow around the curves and appreciating his tiny waist and the way his hips bob up and down when wriggles with anticipation as he speaks. Your eyes slide down to the bottom of his dress where his plush asscheeks and thick thighs peak out of the short skirt and reveal the artistic lines of many small stretch marks. His thighs press together all the way down to the knee…. You tear your attention away from his body and forcibly re-apply it to his words. 

“What was that babe?” You grin appeasingly “Sorry i got a bit.. Distracted..” You glance back down to his cleavage. He jumps back and blooms into crimson all the way to the ears. 

“I was just saying how much i’ve been looking forward to tonight …” He regains what must be a bit of confidence and makes eye contact “So where are we going for dinner ?” He asks  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Your name is kankri vantas and you are currently in a very fancy restaurant. A Highblood restaurant, specifically. One full of waiters in tuxedos and seadweller cuisine that you can't eat more than a couple bites of because it's so rich.  
Cronus sits across from you, with the casual confidence of someone who grew up in such an environment. You both flip through the menu, cronus giving occasional recommendations. You deflect most of them on account of wanting to eat without vomiting and eventually settle on a gorgonzola salad cronus says is delicious. He gets lobster and looks disappointed at your inexpensive choice. The servers bring you your dishes and you chatter at you eat. Cronus insists on you taking a bite of his (“Come on, just a taste babe. You’ll Like it!) and you do (He’s right; You do like it) 

“Do you have plans for after this” You ask, swinging your legs under the table as you lean in. Cronus looks up from his plate

“I was thinking we could go back to mine and watch a movie? Or read a book together?” He suggests, leaning in and tilting his head. You get an image of the both of you snuggled up in the bathtub, making out and reading erotica out loud as you bury your fingers into each other and suck hickeys into each other's skin… You rub your legs together and shake the image from your head. "Dammit you're in public kankri!" The voice in your head reminds you. 

You laugh and lean in to steal a kiss. “Sounds like fun, got anything specific in mind” 

Cronus leans back in his “No but I bet you do” He teases lightly 

You chuckle. You guess your last sudden fantasy counts as that. “Im sure i can think of something” You respond and he laughs. You have something different in mind.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Your name is Cronus Ampora and your matesprit is acting strange. He has been for the whole date. Right from the get go he buzzing like a bumblebee.Not even too mention the outfit! Kankri normal choice of clothing was baggy sweaters and ill-fitted leggings. This hardly changed on dates. You supposes its porrim's doing. You’ll have to thank her. Especially because that dress……..

That dress had been distracting you the whole date. Even with his voluptuous hips hidden under the table he still looked better than he had ever looked before. It pressed his breast together and they bounced when he laughs. The this straps showed the elegant curve of his shoulders into his neck and revealed the velvety bruisable skin that you long so badly to kiss. 

He is currently walking up the stairs to your apartment in front of you, giving you a full view of him jiggling with every step from behind. His fishnets are clearly too small and are beginning to fray at the back of his thighs, letting soft bits of chub hang poke out. You want to take a handful of his soft flesh. You want your head between his thighs. You shake the thought out of your head. He’s not ready yet you remind yourself of a statement from a conversation many months ago. 

Kankri stops at you door and when you catch up to unlock it pulls you into a passionate kiss. You lips melt together, they feel buttery smooth. You want more. You want his lips everywhere.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Your name is Kankri Vantas and you are kissing your matesprit. It is a prospect that still makes your heart stutter to think about. Even after doing it many times. You had refrained from kissing for many years, abstaining in waiting for your soulmate. The person that will give you the perfect romantic kisses that you want. You never expected to get that out of Cronus Ampora of all people. But you realized last time he wrapped his arms tightly around your waist that he was it. Hence tonight's plans. But we’ll get there later. 

When he opens the door and you let him go, you flop down on the sofa and wrap yourself in a blanket, making grabby motions for him to come cuddle. Cronus leans over you and ruffles your hair. 

“Gimme one sec babe ill gonna make some hot chocolate” He kisses you on the forehead before disappearing into the kitchen. Soon, after some microwave beeping, he returns with two steaming mugs. He hand one to you before nuzzling into your lap with his own. 

His head is rested against your chest, his body between you straddled legs, as he smiles up at you before before grabbing the remote and pull up netflix. 

“Watcha wanna watch babe?” He asks 

You take a deep breathe. This is it. This is where the date turns from normal to life changing. You have to do this. You speak 

“Actually I was hoping we could just cuddle” you say rushedly. That was not what you  
were supposed to say. You were supposed to ask about sex. God damnit! You take another deep breathe to settle down. All's not lost. You can salvage this  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Your name is cronus ampora and for the second time today your matesprit has utterly shocked you. You raise your head from his chest to glance at his face. He seems nervous. You don't blame him. You look away with furrowed brow. 

“Alright babe no problem,” you resettle yourself before looking up again “do you wanna change into pajamas? I got some you can borrow.” you say “That dress is gorgeous but it can't be comfortable”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Your name is kankri vantas and you have your chance. You are wearing sexy-ass lingerie and you are not letting that go to waste. You are going to change in front of your matesprit. 

“Sure” You respond with what you hope is a calm smile. You follow cronus to his bedroom. Cronus hands you a pair of boxers and an XL t-shirt that is the opposite of sexy. He turns his back to you, as you have requested before, and begins to undress himself. You take a second and a few deep breathes before you speak. 

“Cronus?”

“Yeah”

“Do you mind unzipping this?”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Your name is cronus ampora and you are not entirely sure this is actually happening. Kankri Vantas, your beautiful, eternally chaste matesprit, just asked you to undress him. You imagine Peeling him out of his cloths and running your tongue against every inch of his skin. You shake the thought from your head. He just can't reach the zipper, cronus. Don't be a perv!

You walk up behind him and reach for the bow on the small of his back. A bow, because it's not actually a zipper but lacing like a corset that you have to untie and you are going to have an aneurysm if you don't stop imagining kankri in a girdle. 

He’d probably wear it laced up all tight so that his hips look three times as wide as his waist and there’d be marks in his skin for you to kiss when you take is off and he’d sigh in relief at being finally able to breath and… 

You press your legs together and try not to drip. You are so fucking wet. So for you know it he is unlaced and you are looking at the back of a lacy bra, the perfect red that kankri is (or would be when he’s flushed and begging you think) 

“Thank you, Cronus” He says curtly and before you can turn around again he peeling the dress off my the bottom and twirls around. Kankri vantas is wearing matching lingerie. 

You repeat. Matching lingerie. 

You might actually have an aneurysm  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Your name is Kankri vantas and you have never felt better. Cronus Ampora has his eyes trained to your body and is holding his eyes wide in shock, and panting ever so slightly, like he can't catch his breathe. 

“Kankri…” he whispers “what..” 

“Is this okay?” you ask. You want him to say yes so badly. You wriggle from side to side in excitement. You can't stop smiling.  
“Babe….” he practically moans “It’s more than okay…” He takes a step forward and extends his hand towards you “can I?” he asks 

You nod enthusiastically as he sits on the bed and pulls you onto his lap. He kisses you like he did earlier. But rougher and sloppier. He presses his lips lightly to your forehead, your nose, your chin. Then he bruises your lips and moans against them. His hands are at your thighs squishing the excess of fat. Stroking your skin. 

His tongue slips in and out of your mouth teasingly. His hands skip upward and caress you waist lovingly before slipping into you bra. He runs his fingers in short strokes along the sensitive skin and you can feel your nipples getting reactive with impatience. Eventually his absentminded fingers find them and rub circles around the nub. His head tilts down to the crook of your neck and he sucks roughly. You realize he’ll leave a mark and you moan quietly as he nips gently away.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Your name is Cronus Ampora and your matesprit feels like silk under you mouth. The noises he makes when you softly poke through the skin are like music and the only make you want to make more. He is sitting on your lap with his legs straddling yours and you can feel every shiver or shudder or arch of his back in the way his thighs clench and unclench or jiggle. It's a feeling you want on you face.

But you want to wait. Kankri deserves patience. He deserves everything. You roll the two of you over so that you're on top and pull back to check in on him.

“You good, babe?” you ask in a hush 

“So good” He whimpers and wraps his hands around your back, pulling you back down to his lips. You give him a quick peck before getting back up and laughing as he complains. Not for long though, because you lower your lips to lap at his nipple through the lace-y mesh of his bra.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Your names is kankri vantas and you are gasping and squirming under his teasing. Cronus’s thigh is in between yours and you rut against it desperately as sucks on tiny sections of your breasts. He leaves trails of red marks in his wake and the fact that you will bruised morning after only makes you wetter. You're already dripping down your thighs. Thankfully he is too. 

He finally pulls away and rests his head against your neck, panting heavily. You feel him smirk against your sweaty skin “You want more babe?”

“Yes yes yes” You chant, and squirm, unable to remain skin. Cronus pushes you up to lean against a pile of pillows, and pulls back to look at you whining at the lack of touch. He reaches behind you and unclips your bra.

“There. I want you comfortable” he says before diving between your legs.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Your name is Cronus Ampora and you are about to eat your matesprit out. His thighs are wet and glistening. The adorable pouch of his stomach hangs slightly over the band of his panties. You kiss right below his bellybutton and he giggles. You lick long swipes over the sensitive inner portion of each of his thighs and you can feel the muscles clench hard in pleasure. The fat surrounding them bounces spastically. 

You pull his thighs onto your shoulders and nuzzle your nose into his soaked panties. You lick up and down the whole thing several and dodge around kankri’s hands pulling his panties down to his bent knees. 

You now have a view of the whole beautiful thing. And wow is it beautiful. You kiss the very bottom and slowing swipe your tongue left to right, zigzagging until you reach his clit. You caress it with your tongue and he screams. 

He twists his body so that he's sitting on you face and smothered in thick thighs and soft fatty ass. His thighs are clenched tightly around your face and quivering. His hips are twitching like he can't keep them still and he is humping your face. 

“Please …. I need .. I want…” He completely fails to complete a thought

“Want what, babe?” You ask into his pussy. 

“Fuck me………” He whines and grinds against you lips. Hard. 

You rolls you tongue against the lips of him opening before pressing into his hole. He pushes all his weight against you and moans aloud. He rolls his hips again and again and oh god he's fucking your face.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Your name is Kankri Vantas and you are riding your matesprits tongue. It feel incredible to be stretched out be the warm flexible muscle. To have it push and all the sensitive nerves you have and then pull away just before its too much. It's soft and moist and warm and perfect. 

You can feel yourself heating up. You're flushed and panting, you're head thrown back and mouth open in a string of small gasps and moans. Your head is fuzzy, your spine feels weak, the heat in your crotch is unbearable. You feel your self tightening outside you control. Then you realize.

“Cronus…” You manage to slur out “I think i'm gonna cum…”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Your name is cronus ampora. You roll the two of you over and plunge your index finger into your matesprits pussy and press hard at his g spot, meanwhile thumbing his clit. You feel his walls wobbling around you and he is babbling nonsensically about how good it feels. Soon he clenches around your fingers and screams before collapsing against you.  
You catch him and laugh “Feel good babe?” 

He closes his eyes against your shoulder and sighs, shaking

“Can we take a bath?” He asks 

“I’m taking that as a yes” You laugh “and yes, but then you have to make ME cum” 

He looks up exhaustedly then looks down again and cuddles closer “Okay” he says

You carry him to the tub.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Your name is kankri vantas and you feel nothing but exhaustion and warmth. You are wrapped in your matesprit’s arms, as he walked, slowly under your weight, from the bed to the bathtub. His hands are heated and comforting. He smells lightly of sweat and mostly of the ocean and pinecones. He sets you on on the floor of the tub gently

“Down ya go” He says, smiling and nuzzling his nose into your head. He reaches behind him and turns the dial to a medium heat as he settles between your legs, head resting on your breasts. 

He sighs deeply as water fills in around you. You sign along with him as it hits your thighs, sore muscles melting into the slosh of liquid. You could fall asleep like this….   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Your name is Cronus Ampora and you are throbbing. The water of the tub only adds to the heat building between your legs. You lean against your matesprit and sink into his soft body. His thighs brush against your sides it sends sparks down your spine when he moans at they release all their tension into the water. 

You do your best not to choke on your chuckle as you clench down hard around nothing. It’s been like this for hours. Since you say Kankri all wrapped up in tight satin. Since you had wrapped your hand around his tiny waist as you walked from the parking lot to the restaurant and felt how it gave under the slightest pressure. 

“Uugh.. don’t think about that” You tell yourself as you clench your eyes shut and try not to shudder

“Did you say something” Replies Kankri because you apparently said that out loud. 

“Nothing babe” You respond   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Your name Is Kankri Vantas and your matesprit just responded all too quickly. You laugh under your breathe because you recognise that behavior: the squirming, the denial. This is the lead up to your favorite activity: Teasing Cronus Ampora. 

“Alright” You say (squeak with excitement actually, but let's let that slide.) You pull him up so that his head rests on the rim of the tub with yours and slowly kiss at his neck, just above his gills. 

He swallows a loud gasp and presses his legs together roughly. He closes is eyes and sighs out my name softly “Kannnnny” His voice is dripping with desire. 

“Something wrong love?” I tease and he shakes his head vehemently.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Your name is Cronus Ampora and for the second time today kankri is trying to kill you. His lips are chapped and pressing delicately over the sensitive fringes of you gills. You feel like there's a brick pressing between your legs from the inside out. You feel fluid welling behind your hole and keep your thighs locked to keep it from slipping out. The pressure on your clit only adds to your distress. 

Kankri is still sucking bruises into your flesh as you struggle as subtly as possible. You feel him start to work his tongue into the mix, pressing small laps onto your fresh marks. When he runs it all the way down to your collarbone you scream 

` Kankri laughs at you and naws gently at you clavicle. Your legs spread instinctually and pore purple into the water, turning it a light violet. 

“Are you alright, Cronus?” He chirps and rests his hand around your waist. 

“Yeah….” You stutter, vaguely humiliated.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Your name is kankri vantas and you can feel the heat of arousal steaming off the figure in your lap. Your hand rests on his stomach and rubs small calming circles as he arches his back off of you. As he settles back into the water shaking you run your hand down and rest it at his lower belly. If you went any lower you might touch something sensitive but you don't. 

Cronus is breathing hard, stomach pumping in and out under your soft palm. You Lean in and suck on the frills of his ear lightly before whispering 

“I’m not doing anything until you ask for it”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Your name is Cronus Ampora and your matesprit is actually trying to kill you. Seriously what the fuck did he just say? You're gonna die   
You are currently flopped exhausted in his lap, His hand just above where you want it. You are overwhelmed with shame and desperation. You wiggle harder down into his lap and whine

“Kannnnny Please………” You can barely get the sound out. He chuckles above you.

“Thats KanKRI thank you. And you’ll have to be more specific.” He wiggles his fingers and brushes them just above your folds. You sigh deeply and the words “Lower” can barely be made out. 

“Like this?” his voice is sultry and smooth, he runs his hands down your crotch. You are slowly going to pins-and-needles. 

“Noooooo…” You whine and kankri laughs more before diving his fingers in and stroking at your labia. You moan languidly at the contact and arch into his touch. 

 

He slides his other hand from your slim waist down to your inner thigh, stroking and the soft flesh. You let him push you into a sitting-on-knees position and he returns to sucking at you gills. His fingers find your entrance and press in, shallowly pumping in and out. You exhale and throw your head back against his kisses. 

His hands abandon your thighs and climb back up again until they meet your overly sensitive nipples. He strokes across them, playing with the numbs. It feel ticklish in a way that makes your toes curl. 

Right as he sucks particularly hard on a sensitive bit of your neck, he flicks his hand up to brush over your clit and your world is flooded with light, you hear yourself sobbing, you feel yourself floating and you can’t do anything to stop either. Kankri’s hands wrapping tightly around your waist bring me back down to earth and you open you eyes to the dark bathroom and the smell of kankri and home. He is still kissing you neck 

“Are you alright” He asks, sounding genuinely concerned 

“So good” You mumble, turning around to shakely kiss his lips. “I love you” you say

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> so i really think my erotica writing is improving!  
> comments happily accepted below or at @humanfruitsalad on tumblr


End file.
